A Moment In Time: The Lost Scene From 'Trapped'
by Ryalin
Summary: What happended during the commercials?


1 A MOMENT IN TIME: THE LOST SCENE FROM 'TRAPPED'  
  
Spoilers: As noted by the title of the story, there are numerous spoilers from the episode "Trapped".  
  
Author's note: Song lyrics courtesy of October Project from the song "Deep As You Go". This story is for all those who believe that much more happened in that 3 ½ minutes of commercial time then a chat about the weather.  
  
Thanks: A sincere thank you to my friend Eva for inspiring me to try writing something a tad different. A special thanks to the rest of the circle for their constant support and encouragement.  
  
  
  
Deep as you go I'll follow  
  
Deep as the water goes  
  
All the world is hollow and dry  
  
But you and I go down  
  
You and I go down  
  
The feel of his soft lips on the sensitive skin of her neck caused a shiver to run down Marguerite's spine. For three long years she had imagined this moment. Fantasized about it. Even now, with his hands burning through the thin fabric of her blouse, his lips and tongue deliciously savoring the pathway from earlobe to pulse point and back again, she still felt as though she was in some luscious dream from which she did not want to awaken. All the while the darkness pounded at the periphery of her fantasies come to life, the fear threatening to overcome her.  
  
No, I will not let it! Marguerite's mind screamed as she buried her fears as deeply as she could. I refuse to let anything, not even death, take away from this moment! Please God, I beg of you, grant me this one request. Let me feel all of the emotions I have spent my life denying existed. Give me one chance to love and be loved by this man who is so much more then I deserve.  
  
Marguerite shivered again as she felt Roxton's lips leave her neck, his moist tongue leaving a trail in the hollow between her breasts, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her blouse, savoring every inch of her creamy skin. Her own hands were still around his neck, her fingers sliding up to lose themselves in his soft, brown hair. Drowning in the maelstrom of sensations overtaking her, it was several seconds before she realized that Roxton had stopped his tantalizing exploration of her body and was now staring down at her, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes dark with desire.  
  
"Marguerite, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked tentatively, almost fearful of her response. "Once we start down this path, I won't be able to stop."  
  
"I don't want you to stop, John", Marguerite said as she stared into his deep, brown eyes. "Not now, not ever. If we're going to die, I want to die knowing that we had this one moment together, this one perfect moment. I've spent the last three years afraid to let you in, and I don't want to be afraid anymore."  
  
She gently removed his right hand from her shoulder and placed it against her chest, all the while never taking her eyes from his. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart beneath his fingertips.  
  
"My heart has only ever belonged to one man John Roxton. I give it to you freely and without reservation."  
  
Putting her arms around him and drawing him to her fiercely, Roxton could feel her warm breath on his ear as she softly whispered, "Please make love to me John".  
  
The words, finally spoken, shattered the remainder of Roxton's control. With sudden and unexpected ferocity he lifted Marguerite and set her down on the end of the altar. Within mere seconds he had divested her of her blouse and camisole. Arching her backwards, he supported her with his arm as his hot mouth found her right breast, his tongue teasing the nipple to pebble hardness. He was in a frenzy. Never had he felt a need so great, his erection bulging painfully against his pants. It was with a sense of supreme satisfaction that he realized Marguerite's desire mirrored his own. Her hands were everywhere at once, one moment running up and down his back, the next rubbing tantalizingly against his groin. A sudden groan escaped his lips as her hands continued to tease and torment him. The look in her stormy gray eyes spoke volumes, and he knew in that instant that nothing he had ever experienced or would ever experience would compare to this one brief moment in time.  
  
Marguerite's hands slowly moved back up his body, pulling Roxton's shirt from his pants in an almost casual gesture. Within seconds her long, slender fingers were caressing the warm skin underneath. She smiled as she heard his breath catch, obviously finding a sensitive spot along his ribs. She had seen Roxton without his shirt on numerous occasions, but all of the glances in the world couldn't compare to the feel of his chest beneath her fingertips, the dichotomy of smooth skin and taut muscle. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, filled with a driving need to taste, to torment, to drive him to the same pinnacles of ecstasy he was so skillfully leading her toward. Taking him in her arms, breast to breast, she let her lips and tongue savor the taste of him. From the smooth skin of his shoulder to the hard lines of his jaw, the musky male perfume and salty taste of sweat threatened to overload her senses.  
  
As Marguerite's burning mouth continued it's assault on his sanity, Roxton's hands moved from her breasts down her flat stomach to the leather belt around her waist. It seemed to take an eternity to work the belt loose. Once it had been removed, he carefully laid Marguerite back on the altar, slowly working off her boots before drawing the khaki skirt down her slender hips, his lips following the skirt in a moist line down her legs. There she lay, eyes closed, a wave of chestnut curls around her head, in nothing but silk panties, looking like a pagan princess in the shimmering luminescence of the cave. When she moved her hands up her own body, leisurely rubbing her stomach and breasts in soft circles, what little control Roxton had left disappeared. In a flash he rid himself of the remainder of his clothing, no easy task in light of his current state of arousal. Taking Marguerite's hands in his own, he slowly brought her back to a sitting position and, for the first time, Marguerite let her eyes ravish the unclothed body of the man she loved. To say that he was breathtaking would have been an understatement. The golden light of the cave turned his tanned skin to smooth coffee and cream just begging for her touch. Her eyes once again met his, her own gasp of amazement surprising her. Never before had a man looked at her the way Roxton was now looking at her, the intent, yearning gaze mirrored by the silent voice of his own anatomy. He wanted her. Despite the lies and the secrets and the games, he wanted her. Not only wanted her but loved her; the marvel at that thought nearly bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
Yet again Roxton's lips met hers, his tongue darting between her lips to dance rhythmically with her own. He felt her shudder as his hands moved beneath her panties, knowing from the wet heat that she wanted him as madly as he wanted her. Moving the small piece of silk down her long legs was nearly the death of him, barely able to tell where supple fabric ended and smooth skin began; smooth, long legs that suddenly wrapped themselves around him, moving him intimately against her.  
  
Roxton stood in front of her, his aching body desperate to fill her, and cupped her chin in his hand staring into huge silver-gray eyes filled with both wonder and desire.  
  
"I need to hear it one more time Marguerite", he said in a whisper. "Please tell me again".  
  
"I love you John Roxton, and I always will" were the last words he heard before sliding slowly into Marguerite's body and finding heaven. Within moments both were caught in the rapturous ride on a comet's tail, each ultimately screaming the other's name before the simultaneous fall into oblivion.  
  
I want to be completed  
  
I want to disappear  
  
I want to be uncovered  
  
Take me down  
  
Take me down  
  
Let me drown  
  
Consciousness returned to Roxton in stages. Oddly, it was the emotions that he noticed initially. First to enter his awareness was a feeling of completion he hadn't experienced in years, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally coming together to form the image of all he craved. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare to the splendid sense of wholeness as he lay beside this woman he would gladly give his life for, his body still joined to hers in the most primitive of ways; a profound union of mind, body and soul. Even as the knowledge of their currently precarious predicament came rushing back in a wave, he held on to that shining beacon of pure happiness like a drowning man desperately holding onto a piece of floating driftwood. He forced himself to stay focused on the here and now. The only woman he would ever love had given herself to him in every way a woman could give herself to the man she loved. And she did love him. She had said the words the first time, almost shyly, right before he bent to kiss her full, red lips. The expression on her face had been one of surprise, as if the reluctant admission had opened up doors once thought forever locked in her heart. The second admission had been as he moved over her, moved inside her, sweeping her up in a torrent of unleashed passion. Just the thought had him hard again. Looking down at the woman sleeping soundly beside him, he thought briefly of awakening her, then thought better of it. The truth was that with the oxygen levels as low as they were combined with the deadly gas slowly seeping into the chamber, their wild lovemaking had taken a toll on both of them. It would be better to let Marguerite sleep. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, mentally urging the rush of desire to settle.  
  
The beautiful woman he had just made love to was so filled with fire and passion it was awe-inspiring. How could I have ever called her cold and empty? Roxton thought to himself with disgust. The answer was obvious. In his fear and frustration he has lashed out mindlessly; saying horrible things that had spent years festering away on the boundaries of awareness. He regretted the words the moment they were spoken, and would forever live with the image of devastation and unspeakable pain in Marguerite's eyes. Still, despite his outburst, she had told him she loved him, had shown him she loved him. Maybe there was hope for him yet. With that thought helping to ease some of the tension from his body, he held Marguerite even closer and let his mind and body return to the dreamy corridors of sleep.  
  
Don't save me  
  
Don't lose me  
  
Don't wake me now  
  
You let me  
  
You release me  
  
Let me drown  
  
Take me down  
  
Unlike the last journey back to wakefulness, the first thing to enter Roxton's awareness was the chill. His naked body was cold, and that could only mean one thing. She had moved away from him. He opened an eye tentatively and was cheerfully greeted by a view of Marguerite's naked backside; a backside that was being quickly covered in clothing, much to Roxton's discontent.  
  
"If you were chilled my dear, I would have been more then happy to give you another lesson in the wonders of body heat", Roxton said with a smirk.  
  
The unexpected voice caused Marguerite to whirl around startled. The smirk disappeared from Roxton's face as he saw the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"What is it my sweet?" Roxton said with concern. Fear and dread were coursing through him in a rush. Does she regret what happened between us? he thought to himself miserably. Never had his heart felt so fragile, as if it might shatter with so much as a whisper from her lips.  
  
"I have to get dressed Roxton. I have to", Marguerite replied with a sob.  
  
"Is it me? Are you sorry…….?" he asked quickly, terrified to hear her answer.  
  
Realization dawned on her as she listened to his words and saw the look of intense pain on his face. She walked to him and immediately took his still naked body in her arms.  
  
"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you John. This moment was truly a dream come true, the most awesome and meaningful of my life. Waking up in your arms was like nothing I have ever experienced. I was so deliriously happy and then so incredibly sad. Now that we've found one another, this can't be it. I won't allow it. I want to believe there is more. I have to believe there is more. As strange as this may sound, lying there naked in your arms made me feel like I had lost hope. Having my clothes on again gives me a little piece of that hope back, like rescue could come at any moment."  
  
Relief flooded through Roxton at the sound of her words. He smiled down at her and gently kissed the salty tears from her cheeks. "Then I guess I'll just have to get dressed as well", he said with the smile of a man looking down on paradise.  
  
It wasn't long before they were again cuddled together side by side, though this time fully clothed. She could hear the even rhythm of his breathing telling her that he slept. Letting the joy that had been such an elusive part of her life flood through her, Marguerite closed her eyes and let her exhausted body be lured into the oblivion of sleep. Safely ensconced in the arms of the man she loved, she slept soundly; her face no longer bearing witness to the fear of possible death, but showing the tranquility of restful slumber in her lover's arms.  
  
Somehow I need to love you  
  
More then I need to breathe  
  
I can feel you leaving the ground  
  
I will follow down  
  
You and I will drown 


End file.
